familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Familypedia:Model place page
Introduction to place pages A 'place' may be (for example) a river, an island, a village, a cemetery, a city, a county, or a region. Place pages are designed to create historical context for individuals featured in Familypedia articles, and to be a useful resource for genealogists researching in those places. They are not meant to be clones of Wikipedia pages, but they may include (at least initially) the whole of any relevant pages from Wikipedia, with acknowledgment). ''Pages for most counties in Great Britain, Ireland, and the United States, and districts in India, are already created, with specifically genealogical material added and some fairly irrelevant material removed. ''Counties and similar areas in other countries are being added as fast as enthusiastic contributors can be found for them. Once the format is agreed, we can create hundreds almost instantaneously by using bots to copy from Wikipedia then enhance, so maybe you should not spend time doing one after the other manually unless you can do it quickly and expect our bot procedures to be some way off! ''Administrative levels lower than counties can be done in the same way but have more variety of form and content and could therefore be best done one at a time - but it is still most efficient to copy the whole Wikipedia page (from its edit box, including all its categories and templates) as a starter following . Then with about a dozen extra clicks you can create a "births, deaths, etc" subpage for each such page; see and . Quick procedure For a fairly fast pages-creation method used by at least one contributor, see the /procedure/ subpage. "Place" categories "Place" categories collect pages and subcategories about a place, such as: *the main article for the place (preferably listed first in the "Articles" section) *"Born in ...", "Died in ...", "Married in ...", and "Resided in ..." categories, and a couple of dozen other categories of similar form * cemeteries' pages * history page (where there is too much history to be comfortably shown in the place article) * suburbs' pages and/or subcategories * for a port, its ship pages * family history societies * "Surname in place" pages, such as "Coker in Alabama" * other repositories if numerous Where Wikipedia has an equivalent, we use its name, except that we change "Populated places" to "Settlements". Why use five syllables when three will do? Some formerly populated places are no longer populated, but we want pages for them if we know of people who had recorded life events there. The editable part of a place category may have links to similar categories on other sites. Type near the top if Wikipedia has a category of the same name, followed by if Wikimedia Commons has. If the names don't match exactly, please add a pipe and the exact name just before the final brackets; see example at New York County, New York. County navigation boxes Several thousand counties in major countries already have pages based on Wikipedia but enhanced with navigation boxes that link to existing and proposed subcategories and related pages such as most of those noted above. The corresponding categories have not yet all been created but should be as soon as possible. See Category:Greene County, Ohio for a detailed example. New county pages, subpages, and categories for other countries should also start with the navigation box template. For North and South America, Template:Navcty should work. For Europe, you can use Template:navbox county-uk. Please see Forum:County-based categories for more detail. The place model page This is a standard model based on the current system. Please use it if none of the above semi-automated procedures seem appropriate. And use some of its headings to enhance such an "automated" page. To begin, find or create an existing link to the place in a related page. (If there isn't one, there should be - or there is no point in creating the place page). Click on that link to create a blank place page on which to write your article. When naming place pages, take care to avoid confusion with other placenames or surnames, by using the Wikipedia name for the place. These use full names in a standardized way, and short names when it is the dominant name. : Quincy, Massachusetts, ''rather than Quincy) : Category:Cecil County, Maryland, rather than Category:Cecil County : Example short name: London, rather than '' London, England, because that's the name in the English-language Wikipedia. ''Then, copy-and-paste (from the displayed page, not the edit box) the entire "You may COPY this:" section, below, to the page you’re working on. Fill in what you can. Lines or blocks starting with "" are comment sections, and text between them does not show up on the page. Remove the comment tags to make the lines between them visible when you have some information that fits in that section. Where you can't find anything to go under a particular heading, leave that heading surrounded by its comment tags, to make it easy for a later editor who can use the heading. You may simply delete census data charts that are not relevant to your Place. Some census dates are not included, since data given by individuals in more recent years have not been made available by governments to genealogists. However, charts can certainly be expanded to include other dates and data. You may COPY this: External links Contributors ~~~ [[category:name of country]] [[category:name of state]] [[category:name of county or district]] * Places Places